Sky of Love
by OuroborosMoon
Summary: "The me back then lived in an extremely sheltered world. Never did I realize how sheltered it was. Never did I know that the world will change… because of him. And Tamaki, who taught me all of this… is no longer here."
1. Ouran Academy

All rights to Ouran Highschool Host Club and Koizora go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>The countryside swam by outside the train window. Vaguely, she could see the outline of the city, the city where she grew up, and the city she was returning to.<p>

Haruhi stared out the window, a soft smile playing on her lips. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Wisps of clouds played amongst one another, and the sun shone brightly. It was only natural that the sun should shine so bright on this day.

_The me back then lived in an extremely sheltered world. Never did I realize how sheltered it was. It felt like I was living with my upmost effort. I've always thought that was the real me. I really thought I wouldn't change. To change myself for love, I really couldn't have imagined that at all. It seems that the view in my eyes has become rich in color just for love. The sound of wind in my ears becomes softer. Never did I know that the world will change… because of him. And Tamaki, who taught me all of this… is no longer here._

_If I had not met him that day, then I would not have experienced that pain and sadness, and memories filled with tears. But, if I had not met him, I would also not have experienced that joy, excitement, preciousness, and the feeling of absolute happiness. _

She felt for the small gloves in her lap. As her fingers ran over the soft stitches, her memories played back, rewinding to her high school days, days that she never thought would end. It was, and undoubtedly would remain, the happiest and saddest days of her life.

Once again, she raised her eyes back to the window. Then, she raised her hand to her mouth, and blew a kiss to the everlasting blue sky.

* * *

><p>7 years ago<p>

Freshman year

Spring, 2004

Haruhi woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Grumbling, she rolled in her small bed until she could just barely reach the noisy contraption. Then, with her fingers popping and groaning, she clicked off the clock.

She smiled. _Sleep…_

"Haruhi!"

Her eyes opened and her face melted into a glare. _Dad. _

As if he read her mind, her father burst into her room.

Even after all these years, Haruhi still couldn't get used to the sight of her dad with rollers in his hair, a short nightgown, and a five o' clock shadow.

"Haruhi, wake up my precious," he nudged her shoulder with a purple painted finger nail.

"Ngh," she groaned. "Just a little longer, please."

Renka huffed. "You very well can't miss your first day of the semester, now can you?"

Haruhi sat up with a jolt. "I forgot!"

Her father chuckled. "Now comb that wilder beast hair and come eat breakfast." He patted her head.

She smiled. "'Kay."

Renka tutted out of her room.

Haruhi stood and stretched, working out her legs as she walked to the window. As she pulled open the curtains, her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. When she could see properly, she opened the window and breathed in the cool air.

_Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it. _

Suddenly, a particular cloud pattern caught her eye.

"Ah!" She quickly went to her bedside table and got her cell phone, flipping it open as she went to the window. Before the clouds had a chance to move, she snapped a clear picture and stored it in her phone memory.

Ever since her mother had died, she had taken a habit to snapping pictures of the sky. Her father told her that her mother was up there somewhere, and she had thought that maybe if she took a picture at the right time, she would catch a glance of her mother in the clouds. Of course, now she knew that it was silly to believe something like that. But it had become such a habit to her that whenever she happened to see a brilliant phenomenon of clouds, light, and color, she whipped out her cell or camera and snapped a picture.

Suddenly, in a much better mood than before, she got ready for school.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she approached her high school. Due to her excellent grades, she had won a scholarship to the most elite school in Japan. Her father had been shouting for joy when she was accepted, claiming that she would finally be able to 'join the ranks of high society'. All she wanted was to be able to study hard and become a lawyer. At Ouran, she was bound to be the best lawyer the country had ever seen.<p>

As she entered the campus, she couldn't help but notice how classy all of her classmates were. Clothed in the most expensive uniforms, carrying around the most expensive books, and holding the most expensive cell phones to their ears, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. She herself was wearing a pair of jeans and one of her father's less feminine sweat shirts. Her cropped hair was acting unruly as usual, sticking out in all directions. It didn't help that she had lost her contacts the night before and was now wearing a back up pair of glasses that looked like something her grandmother would sport. She could already tell that some of the students were going out of their way to ignore her.

Concentrating on making it to class, she walked through the massive courtyard towards the large main doors.

"Oh my gosh!" She heard a girl scream from behind her. Whirling around, Haruhi wondered if she had more of that blasted gum in her hair or if there was toilet paper sticking to her shoe. Instead, the entire female student body was staring out of the gates.

"It's the host club!"

"Look! It's Hikaru and Karou!"

"Tamaki- Sempai! Over here!"

"Aw, Mori and Honey are so adorable!"

"Kyoya, we love you!"

The group of females crowded around six young men. From here, Haruhi could only see a flash of black, blonde, and auburn.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. "Damn rich people."

* * *

><p>The day had passed rather slowly. Surprisingly, class wasn't much different that what it had been at her former school. Of course, the desks were much nicer, and the seats were cushioned.<p>

Lunch had been something, though. No one brought their own lunches or ate in the classrooms. Instead, everyone gathered in a _very _large dining hall and sat at nicely arranged tables. Shortly after sitting, waiters came around with menus. Their uniforms were brisk and clean, their faces just so.

It seemed like something out of her father's late night dramas that he loved so much.

Feeling out of place, Haruhi turned and walked out of the school, toward a group of trees that she had admired outside her Mathematics class. There, she ate lunch alone, watching the sky, hoping to catch a snapshot of a rather beautiful cloud arrangement.

The rest of her classes passed similarly. She followed what her teacher said, ignoring the whispers and giggles directed at her appearance. When the bell rang, she escaped before anyone else had even stood up. Half running, she made her way down the elaborate and unknown halls of Ouran.

At the end of the south hallway, she made a sharp left and found herself at the entrance of a- blessedly- empty library. Like everything else at Ouran, the library was dramatically large and well outfitted. Brand new books poured from every shelf that she could see, and grand sitting tables were arranged so that a student would comfortably sit for a bit of light reading.

Haruhi walked down the rows, taking in the feel of it all. Books had always been her weakness. Maybe that's why she was such a nerd.

She smiled meekly. Even though she was a nerd, she was quite popular at her other school. Boys were piling up to date her, but she never understood why. She was never interested and always turned them down, mostly unintentionally.

A soft ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. It sounded like a cell phone, perhaps a couple of aisles over.

She grumbled. _Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was._

After a few moments, the ringing stopped. But not even a minute later, it started back up again.

_Are they not answering their phone?_ She thought, curiously following after the sound. Four aisles later, the sound of the phone grew louder, and she scanned the empty aisle. The phone stopped, and then started up again.

Slowly, she walked down the aisle, trying to place the sound. Then, straight ahead, on a small empty table, was a white cell phone, pulsing blue.

Haruhi picked it up just as it stopped ringing. _Did someone lose this?_

She looked around, noting that she was, indeed, alone in the library.

The phone rang again, and she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" she repeated. _Don't tell me I'm trapped in one of those scary movies when-_

"… hello? Who is this?" A male voice asked.

"Uhm," Haruhi sighed, a bit relieved. "Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi." After a moment, she asked, "Who is this?"

"The owner of the phone you're holding."

"Oh thank goodness!" she breathed. "I know I would have been worried if I lost my cell phone."

He chuckled, a light airy sound. "I'm not particularly worried, but it would be troublesome to purchase a new one."

Haruhi pursed her lips. _Damn rich kid._

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The library."

"Could you wait for me?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Actually, I have to be getting home soon. My dad would be worried if I came home too late."

Yeah, it was a barefaced lie. Her father wouldn't even be home, more or less worried. She just didn't think she could take seeing this phone's owner looking at her in a disgusted way because of her appearance. She usually was very confident and wasn't ashamed of herself, but ever since coming to Ouran, she couldn't be so sure.

"Well, how about you leave it beside your favorite book."

She started. "My favorite book?"

"Yeah. You're most favorite."

Haruhi looked towards a sign on the wall and moved two aisles down. _I wonder if it's here,_ she thought.

Of course it would be. "Ok, I found it. It will on aisle six, next to Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes. I'm hanging up now."

"Haru-chan?" He asked suddenly.

_Haru-chan?_ "Yes?"

"Thank you very much."

The phone went dead.

Haruhi closed the phone and inspected it quickly. On the side, a phone strap with a brown teddy bear dangled freely. She smiled and held it in her hands. Its arm was ripped.

"Well," she said aloud. "It's the least I could do."

She sat in the middle of the aisle and pulled a needle and black string from her bag. She always kept it with her incase she was in an emergency and needed a quick repair job on a shirt or sweater.

Taking her time, she sewed the little bear's arm up. Vaguely, she heard a door open and close, but when no one appeared, she dismissed it. She pricked her finger once, and hurriedly stuck her finger in her mouth so her blood wouldn't stain the stuffed bear.

She gazed at her finished project. The bear's arm should hold for quite a while, but the black stitching was certain to be an eyesore. Well, it's better to be a bit damaged than broken, right?

With a smile, she stood and placed the phone and its companion on the bookshelf. "Take care," she whispered.

She gathered her things off the floor and walked out of the library. Outside, the sunset was just right, so naturally she took a picture.

* * *

><p>Months passed. Winter came and went, and in spring, she made her first friend.<p>

Her name was Renge Houshakuji. When Haruhi had tripped and fell in the hallway- due to her carrying too many books for finals- Renge was the only one who stopped and helped. She picked Haruhi up, dusted her off, and laughed.

"You're so cute!" she had exclaimed. "You look just like Sheska from FMA!"

Haruhi looked at her blankly. "Who?"

"You've never seen FMA? It's like, the hottest anime right now. Of course, I usually don't watch that genre of anime, but I just can't resist his _arm!_"

Haruhi smiled meekly. "Sorry, I haven't seen a lot of anime."

Renge looked as if Haruhi had just smacked her. "Never. Seen. Anime?" She held her hand to her chest. "Well, we'll just have to fix that."

Renge smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Houshakuji Renge. Let's be friends, hmm?"

Haruhi blushed. "Ok." What else was she supposed to say? "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Haruhi. Do you mind if we talk informally? Just call me Renge, 'kay?"

Haruhi nodded and the two new friends walked to class together.

* * *

><p>"Say, Haruhi," Renge said one day at lunch. Haruhi finally introduced her friend to her favorite spot- which Renge had absolutely loved. She simply detested the stuffiness of the dining hall.<p>

Haruhi didn't see how it was stuffy in any way…

"How about we give you a make over?"

Haruhi nearly choked on her food. "What?"

Renge laughed. "Now don't give me that. You have a pretty face; why don't you dress it up a bit?"

Haruhi put her chopsticks down. "I don't have time for that. I came here to study."

"No time to be pretty?" Renge looked a bit downcast. "Why, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

She looked up, an evil glint in her eye. "But there is _always_ time to be pretty."

Haruhi paled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Renge pulled out her cell phone. "Now don't fuss, Haru-chan. It's for your own good."

"And if I refuse?" Haruhi asked.

Renge met her eyes and smiled wickedly. "Then I will force you to read shounen- ai manga _out loud."_

"I'm yours."

Renge ordered her stylists to the school and constructed what had to be done. It took over an hour for Renge to be satisfied.

Her hair had been trimmed and neatly layered into a cute, shorter girl style, rather than it just being chopped off. Her eyebrows had taken a beating and she was restocked with contacts to last the rest of the year.

To top it off, Renge had also supplied Haruhi with three brand new school uniforms.

"Aren't these really expensive?" Haruhi asked, frantically wondering how she was going to care for such an elaborate uniform.

"Hmm?" Renge answered, her eyes peeking out of a shoujo. "Not really. Money doesn't really matter."

"Doesn't… matter?" Haruhi felt her eye lid twitch.

"Mhm. It's just paper."

Haruhi sighed and handed the dresses back to Renge's stylist. "Look, Renge, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I can't accept the uniforms."

Renge focused on Haruhi. "Why not?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm not worried about what other people say about me. Besides, at least they are talking about me, right? I'll just continue to wear what I've been wearing, ok? The chairman is aware of my situation, and doesn't mind if I wear what I want."

"Well, you see," Renge blushed. "You sort of… can't."

"What do you mean?"

Renge twisted her hands together. "I've already replaced your entire wardrobe."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Haruhi arrived to school in the least damaging outfit she could find; black cropped pants, a white button down t shirt, and a powder blue blazer. Now that she thought about it, it looked very much like the boy's uniform.<p>

_Oh well._ She sighed.

At school, her classmates regarded her differently. The girls smiled at her and nodded slightly, and the boys often did a double take.

Truthfully, it bothered her a bit. Renge was her only friend, but she had come here to study, not draw attention to herself.

She met Renge in the north hallway, and they wandered past the slightly filled homerooms in boredom.

"I told you that you would look cute." Renge muttered. Haruhi tried to hide her grimace.

Renge turned quickly. "I think I'm in love." She said suddenly.

"What?" Haruhi looked around. "With who?"

Renge giggled ecstatically. "Ootori Kyoya."

"Who?"

"Seriously, Haruhi, you're so clueless. Kyoya-kun is in the Host Club!"

Haruhi let her shoulders drop. She could just imagine the sweat drop on her forehead. "We have… a host club?"

Renge gasped. "You didn't know? Almost every girl here goes every day after school. It's just like a real host club!" She giggled.

"And this Ootori-"

"Is the coolest one there!" Renge nearly yelped. "He's a dark haired prince, with a clean pale face and a splendid build! I haven't told anyone yet Haruhi, but we will be married one day."

Haruhi's mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

"Well, only in my dreams. But dreams will become reality, I promise you!"

* * *

><p><em>Why am I here?<em>

When Renge had asked Haruhi to join her at the host club, she had initially said no. But when Renge brought up the subject of yaoi, Haruhi had no choice but to accompany her.

The host club was everything she had expected it to be. Fan girls piled through the doors, eager to reach the handsome and charismatic boys. Themes were used, money was disregarded, and squeals resonated from every corner of the room.

Haruhi slumped in her seat beside Renge. Apparently, Renge had been a regular for some time, staring at Kyoya from afar.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Renge murmured, her chin in her hands and her eyes sparkling.

Haruhi grumbled and sank lower. "This is humiliating."

Renge scoffed. "You are such a buzz kill."

Haruhi scoffed back. "How would you like it if you had to prance around all day entertaining girls who only like you for your looks?"

Renge stuck out her lips and pouted. "They don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Well, I know I would _never _do something like that."

"How would you know?" Renge volleyed. "You've never even tried."

"Well, if the time ever came that I had to cosplay as a boy and entertain women, then I wouldn't do it as dramatic as these six are."

Renge sighed and reached for her tea in dismissal. Annoyed, Haruhi let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

_I could be studying right now,_ she thought. _I could be in the library, actually doing some good rather than-_

"Is something troubling you?"

Haruhi's eyes shot open and she felt Renge tense beside her.

As Haruhi's brown eyes met violet, her entire world slowed to a stop. A sparkling smile, a mass of golden hair, and the most dazzling eyes she had ever seen stood above her.

_If I hadn't met him that day… if I hadn't met him… then would I have suffered so much? If I hadn't met him… then I wouldn't be who I am now. Tamaki Suoh changed everything: my world, my life, and my love for endless and everlasting sky._

Haruhi sat up and cleared her throat. "No, I'm ok. Thank you."

The blond boy sat beside her. "It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

She felt Renge get up and walk away. "Yes, I really wasn't expecting this much…"

Her phone vibrated. _Get some!_

It was from Renge.

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time.

"This much what?" the boy prodded.

Haruhi smiled. "Fan girling."

The boy let out a wonderful laugh, which Haruhi couldn't help but smile at. _What is the matter with me?_

He held out his hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Timidly, Haruhi held her own hand out. "Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki captured his hand in his, and daintily pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from a corner of the room.

"Did you see that?"

"Tamaki just kissed that commoner!"

"How dare she?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"He must feel sorry for her."

"_I _feel sorry for _him_!"

Haruhi went red in the face and stood up, yanking her hand from Tamaki's.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked up at her, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to go."

She could just make out Renge in the crowd, her face angrily taking in her peers.

"How dare you?" she commanded. "Haruhi is way cooler than all you losers!"

A girl from the crowd scoffed. "Us? Losers?" She giggled. "No, Houshakuji. It is you who is the loser."

Haruhi turned away and ran out. Vaguely, she could hear feet following after her, but she knew that it had to be Renge.

_How could this happen? _She thought. _I didn't want to be noticed! And now I'm every girl in the school undoubtedly hates me!_

"Haruhi!"

She whirled around. Tamaki was running behind her.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki huffed. "My clients don't know any better."

"Your clients?" Haruhi chuckled. "I don't care what anyone says about me."

Tamaki furrowed his brow. "Then why did you run away?"

"I want to go through high school unnoticed." Haruhi said weakly. "I want to study hard and become the best lawyer I can."

Tamaki patted her head in a strangely possessive way. "Then continue to study hard. We're all counting on you to do your best."

Haruhi flinched under his touch and blushed. As a distraction, she bowed low. "Thank you for your encouragement, but please don't talk to me anymore."

With that, she spun around and ran down the hall, away from the host club, Tamaki, and their increasingly inescapable fate.

* * *

><p>Ok, so the thing is, I noticed that there are only <strong>two<strong> fanfics for Koizora. TWO? How can such an awesome drama/movie/manga/story go without thousands of fanfictions? *ehem* Anyway, Koizora was probably, without a doubt, my favorite show of all time. This story can go on forever and never die. So after I cried my eyes out- literally. My eyes were purple and almost swollen shut- I thought about it. Ouran is one of my favorite animes, and Koizora is my favorite drama. So what would happen if I crossed them. Thus, Sky of Love was born. Yes, I know that Sky of Love is the English name for Koizora, but I am simply doing that out of dedication. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I plan on writing SO much more. I'm already working on chapter 5 :D So once again, THANK YOU!


	2. Phone Conversations

All rights to Ouran Highschool Host Club and Koizora belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>As the days went on, Haruhi began to despise Ouran more and more. When she walked down the halls, girls would glare and trip her, sending her books flying. No one would stop to help, and they trampled all over her notes. Without Renge, there was no one to pick her up and dust her off. Haruhi would simply stand up, gather her things, and continue down the hall. If she ignored them, they would stop.<p>

But the girls at Ouran Academy were ruthless. That single kiss had led the female population into a frenzy. In class, they refused to acknowledge her presence. Ugly words and chewed gum was plastered on her desk. Her bag went missing in fourth hour and after three hours of searching, she found it in the fountain. Everything was soaked, and it took her another forty five minutes to find her wallet. Of course, the girls wouldn't bother to drain her savings; why would they?

Haruhi thanked goodness for small blessings.

What surprised her the most was the text messages she received. They weren't threatening; in fact, they were almost comforting.

_Ignore them._

_You're strong. Fighting! :)_

_Keep studying._

_No matter what anyone else says, you are beautiful._

She asked Renge if she was sending them, but she denied it.

"It's a bit scary, isn't it?" Renge asked. "I mean, you don't know who this person is, yet they text you in encouragement, as if they are always watching."

Haruhi shrugged. "It's not threatening, and I haven't replied, so it's not a big deal."

Renge shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As the weeks wore on, the harassing became less frequent, and she was able to peacefully walk to class without face planting into the ground.

On one of her better days, Ritsu Kasanoda- "Casanova" or "Bossa-nova" by his few friends- approached Haruhi in class.

"Hi," he muttered. "I see they have finally left you alone."

Haruhi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I guess they have."

"So," his face flushed. "I was wondering, I mean, if you have time, would you…" he stuttered nervously.

Haruhi patiently waited.

"?" he asked in a rush.

Haruhi's face brightened. "Yes!"

"You will?" Kasanoda looked a bit surprised.

"Yes!" she motioned him closer. "If we go to the fireworks festival together, then they will finally see that I'm not with Tamaki and they will leave me alone!"

She stood up and gave Kasanoda a grand smile. "Thank you so much, Casanova! You're a good friend!"

Kasanoda smiled weakly as she ran off. "Yeah, I'm an _awesome _friend."

Haruhi received a message two hours later.

_I heard you have a date. Be careful._

Haruhi smiled and typed her first reply.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Haruhi groaned as her father pulled her yukata tight behind her. "Is this really necessary?"<p>

"Of course!" Renka said from behind her. "It's tradition! And I will not allow you to arrive looking like a cross dresser."

She let her shoulders slouch. "What's wrong with that?" she asked, the question directed at her cross dressing father. "You do it all the time."

"Yes, well, that's a different situation. I'm not meeting a young man tonight."

Haruhi smiled. "He's a really good friend. I've only talked to him a few times, but he's doing me a huge favor by going."

Renka hid a knowing smile. "If you say so, dear."

* * *

><p>Haruhi met Kasanoda at entrance of the festival. He <em>very <em>much appreciated her yukata, and offered her his hand.

Their 'date' went smoothly enough, and she made sure that her classmates saw that she was hand in hand with Kasanoda. A few shot glares, while the others smiled in triumph.

_Finally. Now I can study in peace._

When Kasanoda dropped her off at home, she gave him a long hug. "Thank you so much. You just ensured my career."

In a split second, Kasanoda had his mouth pressed against hers. Haruhi pushed him away, surprise and hurt showing in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

Kasanoda blushed and stuttered. Then, when the moment was obviously lost, he turned from her and darted away.

Haruhi sighed and walked into the empty apartment. As she unwrapped her yukata, her phone buzzed on her bedside table.

_How did it go?_

She typed a quick response. _Fine. :/_

Moments later, he phone buzzed again.

_Why the sad face?_

She chewed her lip. _Should I tell him? Or is it a girl? Moreover, can I even trust this person?_

Throwing caution to the wind, she responded. _He kissed me._

There was a reply almost instantly. _And you didn't want him to._ It wasn't a question.

_No, we're just friends. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings._

She was brushing out her hair when the next reply came. _I'm sure he understands. Have pleasant dreams, Haruhi._

The messages ended there. Feeling a bit reassured, Haruhi changed into pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sound asleep when her phone rang early the next morning. Blindly, she reached towards the noisy contraption and flipped it open.<p>

"Hello?" her voice was low and unfamiliar.

After a moment, a voice responded. "It's me."

She sat up. _Why does his voice sound so familiar?_ "Who's me?"

"Were you sleeping?" he asked instead.

She looked at her alarm clock. "Sane people are usually asleep at 4:27 in the morning."

He laughed. "I just wanted to tell you good morning."

"Who is this?" Haruhi asked, her eyes weighing down.

"Is my number stored in your phone?" he asked, dodging her question once again.

Annoyed and sleepy, Haruhi told him no, flipped the phone shut, and collapsed onto her pillows.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep calling me?" Haruhi asked as she sat in the living room. It was the second day of break, and she was currently in the living room, watching a sitcom that she had absolutely no interest in. The cicada's chirped nonstop outside of the open window and a freezie hung in her hand.<p>

"You're interesting." Her caller responded. He had been calling her nonstop ever since the firework festival. As much as it annoyed her, she couldn't help but look forward to his calls. Yay for not having a life.

"You don't even know me," she rebounded. "And you could be a crazy axe murderer."

She heard him shudder. "Blood is scary. And axes are heavy."

Haruhi stifled a laugh. "Alright, maybe not an axe murderer; perhaps a pedophile?"

The voice on the other end laughed. "As much as I love children, it never goes beyond fatherly love."

Haruhi snorted. "Yeah, ok."

She hung up and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have any friends?" Haruhi asked him when he called the next morning. "I can't possibly be your only source of entertainment."<p>

The voice chuckled. "I do, but they are all out of the county for the holiday."

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "So you hang out with rich people."

As she said it, she deflated. "That means you could be _anybody_!"

"What's your name?" she asked him one night.

"I'm not telling."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "That hardly seems fair."

"How so?"

"You seem to know everything about you and I don't even know your name."

He chuckled. "I'll tell you soon. I promise."

Irritated, she flipped her phone shut and tossed it on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Well, if you won't tell me who you are, then how about what you're like." Night had fallen, and her father was long gone at work. Haruhi was sitting by the window in the kitchen, watching the sky explode with fireworks.<p>

The voice hummed. "I am extremely charming and good looking."

Haruhi's laughed. "Whatever. I mean what are you like? Inside?"

There was a brief silence. "Alone."

Haruhi allowed her heart to clench. "You're alone?"

"All the time." The voice replied softly. "Even when I'm surrounded by people, I always feel as if I'm not really there. They only care about my name and my looks; that is all. The only people I can depend on are my friends, but they aren't here right now."

Haruhi softened. "Is that why you're talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you because you're fun!" His voice cheered up. "You make me laugh."

"You make yourself laugh, stranger."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the Black Magic Club?" Haruhi asked her ritual caller. She sipped her tea lazily.<p>

She heard him shiver. "Nekozawa seriously scares me."

Haruhi laughed. "Why is that? Oh yeah; axes and blood scare you."

"Why are you laughing?" His voice sounded defensive. "Everyone is afraid of something."

Haruhi shook her head and swirled the tea with her finger. "Not necessarily."

"What are you afraid of?"

Immediately, Haruhi's thoughts flickered to a flash of light and a menacing rumble. "Nothing."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" he sing songed.

"You'll never guess!" Haruhi joked and laughed brightly.

The voice laughed just as splendidly. "You're so cute!"

Haruhi stopped drinking. _Cute?_ She could feel herself blushing and her heart skipped a slight beat. _What is wrong with me?_

"What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't respond. "Are you ok?"

Haruhi stared at her mug. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"He seems nice, but when he kissed my knuckles, every girl there freaked out. For a while, they all harrassed me."<p>

"So is that why you went on a date with Kasanoda?" Her caller asked softly.

Haruhi stretched in on the floor. "Yeah. And it seems like it worked. Maybe they will forget about it when school starts again."

"And this Tamaki, you didn't like him?"

She blushed. "I don't think he's worth being ostracized over."

He was silent for a moment. "I see."

* * *

><p>Haruhi held her phone to the radio in her room. Ai no Uta by Fukui Mai was softly playing through her speakers, and she was silent as she let him listen to it.<p>

"It's very pretty," he said when the song ended.

She smiled. "It's my favorite."

"Haruhi," her dad called from the kitchen. He must have just gotten home. "Why are you still awake?"

"Sorry dad!" she called and hid under her covers.

Her caller laughed. "Someone got yelled at!"

Haruhi laughed. "Shut up!"

"I don't want you to get in trouble, so I'll hang up now."

"No!" she said suddenly, then covered her mouth, waiting for her dad to enter. When he didn't, she continued. "I'll never hang up until you tell me who you are."

"Not happening."

She gave a frustrated groan. "Then how about we meet when school starts again?"

He was silent. "You want to meet me?"

"Well," she flushed. "I want to know who's been calling me all this time."

He was silent for a long time. "Hello?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"Look outside," he answered instead.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the blanket from her head. Her eyes were met with the rising sun just peeking into her room.

"Its morning?" she asked, dizziness sweeping over her. She looked at her phone and gasped. They had been connected for six hours.

"You fell asleep," he explained. "Now would you take a look at the sky?"

She stood up on wobbly legs and opened her window. "What am I seeing?"

"Do you see the smoke trail?" he asked.

Her eyes darted to the left and she could clearly see the smoke trail being left behind by a passing plane.

She nodded. "Yes, I see it."

"Take a picture of it," he asked. "Then, you will know who I am when we meet."

She smiled. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

She snapped a picture of the smoke cloud and gazed at her phone. She couldn't help but notice that this was the first time that she had told him bye.

Why did it make her heart flutter?

* * *

><p>Haruhi celebrated her birthday alone. Renka had given her a cake earlier in the day, but he was called to work and he didn't even have a chance to sing to her. Haruhi smiled and told her dad it was fine. She was only turning sixteen; it didn't seem that important to her.<p>

But as the day wore on and she sat alone in that empty house with a forgotten cake, she felt her barrier melt away. No one wanted to be alone on their birthday.

Renka was away in France, visiting her father for the holiday, so she was virtually useless. She vaguely thought of Kasanoda, but quickly forgot about it.

So, doing the only thing she could think of, she called _him._

He answered on the second ring. "Well, this is new."

"Hi," she replied, her voice a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Well, usually I'm ok with stuff like this, but…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he interrupted. "Happy Birthday, Haruhi!"

She blinked quickly, surprised. "How did you know?"

"You mentioned it a while back." He responded coolly.

She smiled and blinked tears away. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I was thinking, maybe we should meet." He said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sort of a birthday present, if you will."

She scoffed and dug in the fridge. "Sort of a lame birthday present if you ask me."

"I'm hurt that you would say that. Haven't you been begging to meet me?" he asked slyly.

She flushed. "I told you I just want to know the person who's connected to this voice, that is all."

He laughed. "Well, if you're that curious, let's meet in the library after school on Monday."

"The library?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. You know," he said, his voice softening. "It's where I first saw you."

"Really?" she thought back to the school year, but it was impossible to tell who she could have met in the library. "That's king of vague."

"Soon, Haruhi." The line disconnected.

Haruhi realized that it was the first time he had hung up on her.

* * *

><p>"You agreed to meet him?" Renka asked her in disbelief.<p>

Haruhi nodded quickly. It was finally the first day back, and it was as if everyone had completely forgotten about Tamaki kissing her hand. When she walked down the halls, she was ignored, but it didn't bother her; not in the least.

She stretched her legs in the grass. "I just want to know who he is. Once I get a face, then I'll be content."

"Say, Haruhi," Renge leaned close. "Do you have a crush on this mystery man?"

Haruhi wheeled back. "What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Well," Renge sat back and turned her face to the sun. "All day, you've had a smile on your face. It seems to me as if you're excited to meet him."

Haruhi looked down. She'd had this feeling in her gut all day, but she simply couldn't place what it was? Nausea? Indigestion? Nervousness? Everything had bundled up within her and she simply didn't know what her feelings were about this boy.

He had pestered her all break. He knew things about her that Renge didn't even know. He made her laugh and comforted her when she was sad. If she didn't know any better, she would label him as a stalker.

But he had been different. He truly seemed to want to converse with her. He stayed on the phone with her all night, had shared his dreams with her, and had revealed a depth that she was sure other people didn't know.

"Maybe," she started after a few silent minutes. "I _am_ excited to meet him."

Renge giggled. "Change of heart, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi gazed at the bright blue sky. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p>Haruhi paused outside of the library doors. Her arms were held tightly to her chest, and her face was set in such a way that it made her lips hurt.<p>

She exhaled deeply and set her hand on one of the massive door handles.

_My choices that day would forever change me. Even if I had the opportunity to go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. Even if I lived a thousand lives, I would never change the course of our meeting. This meeting- this choice- was mine, and would forever be etched into the fabric of my being._

Determined, she pushed open the doors and came face to face-

-with an empty room.

Sighing, she stepped forward and plopped down on a chaise sofa and pulled out her cell phone. No messages. She sighed again.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi."

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Tamaki?"

The blond smiled and nodded.

_It can't be him… It can't be._

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm just stopping by," he sat down beside her. "To meet a certain girl."

She broke out into a sweat. _No way, no way, no way…_

"But it looks like she stood me up." He frowned and held his face in his hand, a pout on his lips.

She exhaled in relief. "Really?"

He looked up, an eyebrow raised.

She blushed when she realized that she said it a bit too happily. "I mean, I'm sorry. It's just that I was supposed to meet someone here too."

He looked around. "There's no one here."

She bit her lip. "Then I guess I was sort of stood up too."

"Who were you supposed to meet?" he asked, a look of genuine concern on his face.

She looked around. No one else was in the library, but she never knew if a Tamaki fan girl was lurking in the stacks. Content, she launched into her story about her mysterious phone caller.

For some reason, Tamaki was easy to talk to. Throughout the entire story he was silent, listening with a slight smile on his face. She vaguely wondered why it was that she was telling him all of this. She was running away from him two weeks ago, but now she was telling him all about her secret caller.

"So now I'm here, apparently stood up by my very own stalker."

Tamaki laughed. "You think he's a stalker?"

Haruhi snorted. "Well, yeah. He calls me nonstop and sends me messages to 'Keep smiling', and 'Do your best.'"

"It seems to me that he genuinely cares for you." Tamaki said then, his face devoid of laughter. He looked straight ahead, not making eye contact.

"Tell me, Haruhi." Tamaki spoke softly. "Do you still want to meet him?"

Haruhi twirled her thumbs. "He has annoyed me for quite a while now-" Tamaki smiled at this. "And he seems quite eccentric, but I would still like to meet him. I need to know who he is. If not, then I will always wonder…" She trailed off.

Tamaki turned to her and grasped her shoulders. Not breaking eye contact, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

It was white, with a tiny brown bear dangling off the side. It's arm was stitched together with an ugly black string.

"That was your phone." Haruhi stated. She had wondered if it's owner had gotten it back…

Tamaki nodded and flipped it open. The screen saver was a blue sky, with a strip of white; a smoke trail.

He stared into her eyes. "You have this same picture, do you not?"

"No way," she whispered. "No, it can't be. Not you."

He stared at her blankly.

"All this time… The text messages, the phone calls. It was all you?" Tears threatened to spill. Why him? Why him?

He nodded.

"How did you get my number?" she demanded.

"The school records." He responded curtly.

"And how did you know so much about me?"

He smiled.

She nodded and breathed deeply. "School records," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I… I can't." With that, she snatched up her bag and ran out of the library.


	3. Let's Try

_All rights to Ouran Highschool Host Club and Koizora belong to their respected owners._

* * *

><p>Haruhi slammed her front door and went straight to her room, diving into the bed without a second thought. Angrily, she fisted the covers in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.<p>

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

Thoughts swam threw her head quick and unyielding, the faces of her classmates coming in and out of focus. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair!

How could it be Tamaki Suoh? Of every other male in school, Tamaki? If she so much as glanced his way, she would be a social pariah and would be bullied all over again.

She didn't want the attention. She just wanted to get through school, study hard, and become a lawyer. That was her goal. That was what she wanted to do. She had to; for her mother.

But now… These feelings that she had obtained for Tamaki over the last few weeks still swam in her gut. She couldn't forget how warm he made her feel in his phone calls, no matter how annoying they got. She was comforted by the fact that he was always there, speaking his calm words and playfully joking with her.

Frustrated, she shifted and rolled in her covers, fighting the urge to scream.

_Maybe… maybe if I sleep on it. It should go away. Right?_

With an air of stubborn resolution, Haruhi closed her eyes and searched for sleep.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked around school the next day in a daze. Renge had bombarded her with questions, but Haruhi had pushed her away and mumbled a quiet apology.<p>

When school ended, Renge wasn't going to take no for an answer. She concocted a fabulous plan to trap Haruhi in an abandoned school room, but of course, it didn't work. Instead, she ended up with a net around her shoulders and peanut butter smeared over the front of her dress.

"Haruhi, tell me what happened this instant!" Renge commanded. She motioned to her dress. "Have you seen this? This is what I do for you, so you better give me a straight answer immediately."

"Renge, I'm so sorry, would you like me to clean that for you?" Haruhi asked apologetically.

Renge scoffed. "No thanks, this dress is worthless now. I'll get a new one." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now tell me: what happened?"

Haruhi slouched and put her bag on a desk. "Nothing much."

Renge narrowed her eyes. "Vague." She said simply.

Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms. "It was Tamaki Suoh."

Renge was silent for one minute…

Then two…

Then three…

Then she fell over.

"Renge?" Haruhi bent over her fallen friend.

Renge blanched and sat up. "I apologize, Haru-chan, but I thought you just said Tamaki Suoh was you're secret admirer. My mistake, silly me."

Haurhi blushed. "I did."

Renge started to fall again but Haruhi grabbed hold of her. "Would you stop fainting now, please?"

Renge huffed and sat up. "That jerk; flirting with you when he has a girlfriend!"

Haruhi paled. "A girlfriend."

"Yeah," Renge sighed. "She's totally evil. Yai Ayanokoji."

"Ayanokoji?" Haruhi muttered, thinking back. If she remembered correctly, she distinctly recalled a certain red head by that name. She had been one of Haruhi's biggest bullies after Tamaki had kissed her.

"That makes so much sense," Haruhi whispered. She straightened up and smiled. "Then I guess I have nothing to worry about then!"

Renge looked at her friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If he has a girlfriend- a rich one, that is- then he will have absolutely zero interest in me. I suppose he just did this out of fun or boredom." As she said those words, her insides clenched in sorrow. Was that all that she had been? A plaything to alleviate boredom?

Renge laughed and patted her back. "I see right through you- shouldn't you know that by now?"

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Haruhi!" Renge waved from her limo. A seamstress was already getting to work on her dress.<p>

Haruhi raised her hand to wave. "Good bye, Renge."

She looked towards the sky and inhaled softly. _It doesn't matter_, she assured herself. _He won't bother me anymore._

At least, that's what she thought.

_I don't know why I took the garden path that day. Perhaps it was fate. Fate was always toying with me, those years I knew Tamaki. It pulled me in every single direction, and mostly for the worse. But that time, in the flower garden, fate was extremely kind._

Haruhi tucked her bag under her arm and walked past the trellises, around the tall bushes, and over the stone walkway covered in cherry blossoms. Flowers bloomed all around her, and though she wasn't a flower expert in any form, she recognized the large amount of roses that darted across the garden. Their colors were broad, and their sizes were none the same.

_I wonder why I haven't noticed this before, _she thought and inhaled deeply. The light scent of roses filled her nostrils and left a small smile on her lips. She gently stepped over the falling cherry blossoms, and skirted around a few birds at play. Amazed at the sheer beauty of her surroundings, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and turned to take a picture. Walking backwards, she caught a few pictures of birds midair, roses in bloom, and cherry blossoms in their descent.

She didn't realize he was there until she toppled over him.

With a shout, she fell over. Her books scattered all around her, and her notepads opened and fluttered wildly in the wind.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, bending over to grab her things.

"No, it's ok, really."

She paused as she heard his voice, and then angled her body to face his.

She gasped. "Tamaki-senpai?"

The blond blushed and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been in the middle of the path."

Haruhi glanced down. "Gardening?"

He blushed harder. "You could say that."

Scattered around his feet were various gardening tools, a small bag of fertilizer, and a watering can. Gloves were fitted over his hands and an apron was tied around his waist.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, voicing her opinion aloud. "Isn't this something the school's personal gardener would do?" She wondered why someone as rich as him was doing any manual labor at all.

"I don't cover the entire garden, just this area right here." He pointed down the path, which ended with a short white gazebo.

Silently, Haruhi's heart was in a mini panic. Why was she talking to him? If anyone sees, she'd be the school target for sure. All she wanted was to be invisible…

_And yet he saw me. He smiled for me and made me smile in turn. He made me laugh, and talked to me about random nothings. We didn't even know each other, yet it felt as if I knew him for years. Tamaki was everything to me._

She blushed and looked down. "About yesterday-"

"It's alright," he interrupted. "It was a lot at one time, I'm sure. I apologize."

She nodded. "Well, I'll just get going…" she trailed off turned her back to him.

"Wait, Haruhi," he reached out and grasped her shoulder lightly. "Before you go, can I show you something?"

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow. "Show me what?"

Tamaki smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Follow me."

Before she could object, Tamaki had her hand in his, and they were jogging down the garden path. A smile was bright on his face, and Haruhi stared at him blankly while she stumbled along behind him. A giggle flew from his lips.

_He's… enjoying himself._

Haruhi couldn't help but curl her lips in a smile. _Maybe for this moment, this one moment…_

Tamaki stopped abruptly. "Here it is!"

They stood in front of the white gazebo, and Haruhi stood mesmerized by the beauty of it. Roses climbed up the pillars and circled the top, meandering in the opening. A stone bench and table were its sole occupants.

Amazed, Haruhi stepped into the shadow of the gazebo. As the flowers climbed up, her eyes followed, all the way to the top. She gasped and pulled out her phone.

"It's beautiful," she said, gazing at the picture affectionately. "How did you manage it?"

Tamaki stepped in and sat on the bench. He gazed upwards. "The white rose?"

She nodded.

He looked down at her and winked. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be as mysterious!"

She rolled her eyes and sat down, saving the picture to her phone.

Tamaki scooted towards her and peered over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

She blanched and scooted away. "Oh this? It's nothing, really…"

"I've seen you do it a lot, you know," he said, leaning his head back once again. "You take pictures of the sky. Why do you do it?"

Haruhi swallowed. She didn't think anyone had noticed.

"It's sort of a long story."

Tamaki stretched his legs. "I have time."

And without realizing it, Haruhi told him why she took pictures of the sky.

In the end, Tamaki nodded silently and looked back up. "So you miss your mother," he whispered.

She nodded, at a loss for words. She hadn't told anyone why she took pictures of the sky. Then again, it's not as if she had many friends- in fact, she only had one- but telling him this secret felt… strange.

"I can't say I know how you feel," he said suddenly. "But I do understand. I haven't lost a parent, and if I did, I don't know what I would do. I think it's a wonderful thing that you believe that your mother is up there."

Haruhi stared, at a loss for words.

"It's something you like to do, so there is no need to be ashamed of it." He looked down at her. "If it makes you happy, and makes you feel closer to your mom, then you have nothing to worry about."

Haruhi felt her throat tighten. "Tamaki senpai…"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything, Haruhi."

He looked around and smiled. "I come here a lot after school. It's my secret hiding place, so don't tell anyone." He pressed his forefinger to his lips and winked.

She giggled. "But why do you need a hiding place?"

His smile faded and he sat back. "I don't want to go home."

She blinked. "Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing there. Well, let me rephrase that; there's _no one _there. I'm surrounded by maids and butlers and tutors all the time, but it's not like they are there for me." He chuckled. "No, they're there for my father's money. It's not as if they care."

Haruhi was shocked by this side of Tamaki. "I never would have guessed."

He smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. That's why I come here. When I'm here, it's like I'm the only person in the world, but in a good way. There is no one to bother me, no one who pretends to like me so they can have my money."

"But don't you have the host club? You all seem very close."

His smile warmed. "They are my only true friends. I trust them with everything."

She smiled. "See, you're not alone."

He blinked as realization lit his eyes. "I'm not. And now you're here too."

Haruhi slammed back into reality. _I can't… I can't…_

"I can't…" she finally said, her voice weak. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Haruhi-"

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Her voice grew an octave. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was being too cross with him, but she pushed the thought away.

Tamaki closed his mouth and was silent.

"You do. So please stop. Just… just leave me alone!"

She picked up her bag and ran away from him, for the third time.

_It was becoming a habit, running away from Tamaki. I must have seemed like such a spoiled baby. All I though about was myself, and I never once thought of his feelings. If I had, it would have saved me a whole lot of trouble._

* * *

><p>I didn't tell Renge about the situation in the garden the next day. To be honest, it seemed like all thought of Tamaki Suoh had been erased from her mind completely. She babbled on about Kyoya, tea, and the latest episode of FMA. However, Haruhi almost completely blocked her out. Her mind swam with thoughts of yesterday. Why was Tamaki so damn persistent? And if he already had a girlfriend, why was he putting the moves on her?<p>

"So what do you think, Haruhi?"

Haruhi snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry Renge, what did you say?

Renge pouted. "You've been walking like a zombie all day, and you completely ignore your best friend. You really make me feel loved, Haru-chan."

Haruhi managed a smile. "I'm sorry, now what was it?"

Renge huffed. "I was asking if you'd like to join me after school."

"For what?" Haruhi pecked a speck of lint from her jacket.

"The host club of course!"

Haruhi sighed. She already had this one rehearsed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go straight home today; my dad is home sick and I have to get to him right away."

It was a bare faced lie, but Renge fell for it. She sighed sadly. "I hope he feels better Haru-chan. Tell him Renge said to get his feminine butt up and working!"

Haruhi giggled. "Will do."

With a fake smile on her mouth, she waved to Renge as she left for the host club. When the brunette turned the corner, Haruhi's smile faded and her hand dropped.

_I hate deceiving her,_ she thought. _But I can't go to the host club; not with him there._

She turned towards the library, and buried herself in homework for the remainder of the day. Before she realized it, the sun had fallen, and the majority of the student body had gone to their mansions.

Haruhi stretched and yawned. Calculus was tricky, but she managed to get at least half of her work done. The rest would have to be done at home.

She was met with silence as she walked out of the library. The hall was lit up exquisitely- as always- so it didn't give off a scary vibe. However, she walked down the hall silently, the sound of her shoes clanging in her ears.

The sound was low at first, and Haruhi stopped in her tracks to strain her ears. It was faint, but it was definitely music.

_I wonder who's still here…_

She walked slowly, tracking the music with her ears. Before she realized it, she was standing in front of the host club room, her ear pressed against the door.

_Yes, it's definitely here._

She pressed her hands on the door knobs, gave a quick turn, and opened the door silently.

The melody swam around her loud and clear, like the waves of an ocean, or the push of the wind.

Beautifully, a piano was played, and a girl was entranced.

She should have known it was him. In the corner, Tamaki sat with his back to her, his hands dancing over the keys of a master piano, shining black against the white tile. It was a sad sort of melody, but Haruhi swore that she heard it before. In fact…

"Ai no Uta," she said aloud, then pressed her hands to her face, just as the piano stopped playing.

Tamaki swirled around and his face lit up with a smile. "Haruhi! You're still here?"

Instead of answering, she walked towards him. "Ai no Uta," she repeated.

He glanced to the music notes. "Yes, it is."

"You remember the song I played you?" she asked, her tone filled with disbelief.

"I remember everything," he said, his voice filled with seriousness. He patted the seat beside him.

"Come," he directed.

Haruhi softly made her way over to the seat, and sat down. Then, without a word, Tamaki continued where he left off.

It was beautiful. Her favorite song was being played for her. The notes he hit were perfect, and it felt like Fukui Mai was here singing it herself.

It took her a moment to realize that the song was over.

"Thank you," she whispered, her face pulled in a frown.

_It's not fair. Of all people, why does this happen to me?_

"What's with that face?" Tamaki patted her hair.

She pulled away and was silent.

"Ah, you still don't trust me." He murmured.

She couldn't help but nod.

He regarded her silently, then stood up. Before she could protest, his body was pressed against her, and his phone was in front of her face. He scrolled through his contacts, higlighted Ayanokoji, Yai, and deleted her from his phone.

"Can you trust me now?" he whispered against her hair.

"What… what does that mean?"

Tamaki stood back and sat on the sofa behind them. "I broke up with her today."

Haruhi stood up. "I have to go."

She was halfway out the door when Tamaki grabbed her from behind. "Is that all you are going to do all your life?" he demanded. "Will you keep running from what you can't face? Haruhi, I know you're stronger than that. So listen when I tell you this: I like you, Haurhi. Ever since I saw you in the library, when you fixed my bear, I've never stopped thinking about you. You're always on my mind."

His hand softened. "You're always on my mind," he repeated. "Why can't you like me?"

She turned around, her face red and furious. "Liking someone isn't that easy! It's supposed to be slow and done little by little!"

Her eyes watered. "Walking hand in hand with someone, falling in step with them, and learning what the other likes, that's necessary."

Tamaki stepped forward and leaned down. "Then why don't we try?" he asked softly, extending his hand.

Haruhi felt herself deflate in defeat. "Tamaki…"

"Let's just try," he repeated. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. But I really like you, Haruhi. Give me a chance to show you how much."

_Tamaki… You're hand was so warm. As I grasped it I knew what I was up against: hordes of fan girls, a jealous ex girlfriend, and an enormous female student body. I knew the risks… But in that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to try. Loving someone is never easy. We had our trials and errors. But I know that those few months, hard as they were, were the best of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated :D <strong>


End file.
